


Can't explain the sunlight

by milkywaywide



Series: Circle in the desert where the mind grows [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 12:43:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10899591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkywaywide/pseuds/milkywaywide
Summary: It comes easier for him than it does for her.





	Can't explain the sunlight

It comes easier for him than it does for her, this _us_ thing.

It's no wonder: the boy’s nothing if not solid and calm and steady. 

She’s not. She’s from the desert and a part of her _is_ the desert, where everything is so windy and arid and sandy; she’s dry and distant and rough.

One day Shikamaru takes her hand and just never lets it go again.

They simply become a _thing_ and she’s the last to find out about it when she realizes everyone already thought of them as an _us_.

Oddly enough, Temari finds this pleases her.

**Author's Note:**

> You know the whole ashes-to-ashes-dust-to-dust thing? Eight years later I find myself writing Naruto fic again and I guess this is what is it. Probably not my finest writing moment but I'd never bothered writing a drabble with exactly 100 words and it was a pretty cool exercise.
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading!


End file.
